The present invention relates to a sensor for determining total air temperature. It finds particular application in conjunction with a total air temperature sensor including both an integrated probe and integrated electronics and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
A total air temperature (TAT) sensor is used on an air vehicle (e.g., aircraft) to determine, for example, total temperature, true airspeed, Mach number, etc. of the air vehicle moving through an air mass. Current distributed air data architectures rely on TAT sensors with analog (resistance) outputs that are wired to an air data computer at a remote location onboard the air vehicle. In addition to calculating the total temperature, true airspeed, and Mach number of the air vehicle, the air data computer monitors and controls a heater on the TAT sensor for reducing the risk of ice formation.
The remote location of the air data computer requires circuitry, including cables, for transmitting the analog resistance outputs from the TAT sensor to the air data computer. Heated TAT sensors also require the air data computer or other devices to provide heater control and monitoring. Such circuits increase the size and complexity of the device containing these circuits (e.g., the air data computer). Transmitting signals along cables on the aircraft creates certain drawbacks. For example, signal loss tends to occur over the inter-connection cables. In addition, the inter-connection cables are susceptible to electrical noise, which may interfere with the transmitted signal. Also, the interface requirements between the inter-connection cables and the air data computer are relatively complex.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.